Death's First Story
by username4myprofile
Summary: Death decides she wants to go to one of her story dimensions. Dumbledore bashing. Eventual Ron, Ginny and Molly bashing. Independent Harry. Master of Death Harry. I know it's not the best summary but I tried. (I don't really know yet but possible creature Harry as well)?
1. Prologue

**Hi this just a bit info you might need to know. Death is my character, her name is Catherine but might be referred to as Caitie or Kitty at times, she has midnight black hair and vibrant green eyes. Usually she is about 5'3' and likes to wear darker colours like blacks, dark blues, dark reds, ect. Caleb was death but he decided that he wanted to retire, therefore he decided Catherine should take his place.**

**Finer details will be made clearer as the story progresses but for now I think that this is enough.**

**enjoy :)**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Prologue

Death POV

I hummed to myself whilst aimlessly walking through the Libitiner, it would be a really calming place here if I wasn't so anxious. It's lined with row after row of books, dark red carpet under my feet and the shelves are made of a polished mahogany, the Libitiner would really look like a magnificent library to anyone who didn't know what the books actually stand for. It's beautiful really.

_'Where should I go first? There's so many different dimensions to choose from and I have literally eternity to explore them all'._ I lean on the closest wall and frown, a loud sigh escapes my lips in the silence that surrounds me.

A soft chuckle pulls me from my musings and I look up to find that Caleb is standing a few metres away, leaning against the shelf opposite, laughing at me. He isn't really what I expected Death to be, chestnut brown hair, warm smile, kind dark brown eyes. When I first met Caleb his eyes were a vibrant green which seemed to glow, but now that's my eye colour because the 'power' of Death was transferred to me. The eyes mark me for what I am now. But then again I didn't really think I would ever become Death, wasn't on my bucket list or anything. I sigh again and scowl at him, with what I think is an intimidating glare but he only continues to chuckle.

"Is it really that hard to decide on a dimension to travel to first?" He asks and I can literally feel the amusement rolling off him in waves. I frown again and look at the shelves in front of me. "Well do you have any suggestions then? Hmm?", I ask him, irritated that he seems to be having way too much fun with my current situation.

I turn back and look at him when he hums whilst tapping his cheek with his forefinger with a well practised thinking look on his face. "Well, what did you read most of when you were still just Catherine?".

I stare down at the floor sinking more into the wall I am leaning on with a confused look on my face until I realise that he is asking what I read most of before I died. I turn my gaze back to him and jump slightly because he is standing right in front of me now looking at me with an amused questioning look.

"Ummm...I...Uh p-probably Harry Potter, well that is the first that comes to mind anyway" I swallow thickly, then mentally hit myself for being startled and stuttering and get up off the wall whilst looking at Caleb expectantly.

He just smiles sweetly at me and says "Then just go there, it's as good a place as any and you know the story well so it should be fun" Caleb turns and walks away and says over his shoulder something along the lines of "don't do anything I wouldn't do", then he's gone and I stand in the middle of the isle for a good 15 minutes in stunned silence at his absurdity before I summon the Finder and type in Harry Potter. The Finder is really helpful when looking for a story, it's like the search bar on the internet, type in what you want to find and bam it's right in front of you, it's just a keyboard and a search bar all of which is surrounded in a faint pale green glow. I find the Harry Potter dimension book, pull it off the shelf and begin reading the first few pages.

_'Well here goes nothing, I hope I don't get motion sick from this' _I think to myself before I place my hand in the centre of the book and a portal opens up from beneath my feet. I hover over the hole for a fleeting second whilst the Harry Potter dimension book puts itself back on its shelf and then gravity hits, I whimper and think _'Oh I sooooo hope there is going to be some sort of net when I land'._

Before the portal closes back over I swear I can hear Caleb laughing again. Probably at my expense. 'Annoying, insufferable, old man', I think before everything goes black and I can't see a thing.

**Its short I know but this is only the prologue. I will get more into the crossover in the next chapter so please bear with me. If there are grammar errors that are in there, I'm sorry. I do try and fix them but sometime you just miss them. Anyway thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up soon I hope.**

**Username4myprofile**


	2. Chapter 1 - Where it Starts

**Hello here is the next Chappie hope you like it. :) **

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

Death POV

I fall for about 15 seconds in complete darkness. I see a white light directly below me. I'm actually really surprised that I'm not screaming my head off at the moment. I give myself a mental pat on the back just as I fall through the end of the portal and land on some grass with a rough thud.

"Owwwiiee" I whine as I sit up stretching out the kinks in my back and neck. Contrary to popular belief, although I can't die because of my new 'Death' status, I can still feel pain but luckily I can shut off the nerves that transmit the sensation of pain. Unluckily I didn't expect to fall through a giant hole in the floor and go plummeting to the ground and land on my butt.

I take my first look at my surroundings. It's night time and I seem to have landed in someone's front lawn. I look around again looking for a street sign or something to tell me where I am, when I hear a loud crack from the end of the street. I quickly turn myself invisible when a wizard apperates onto the road. '_Who the hell is that?' _The person is dressed in a black robe with the a hood covering their face. I follow them down the road until we stop in front of a small two story house, for some reason the house seems familiar but I can't place it.

Shrugging my shoulders I turn around and walk back up the street to try and find a sign that might be tell me where I am. I find the street sign and freeze in shock. In clear white writing are the words Godric's Hollow. 'Wait if I'm at Godric's Hollow and there was a creepy wizard walking into a familiar looking house' I turn around into the direction of the house when a blood curtailing scream pierces the air. My brain finally puts two and two together and gets four. The only thing I think after that is_ 'Oh shit'_.

I start running back to the house to find the front door busted and the rest in flames. Quickly dowsing the flames with some conjured water to prevent Harry from being burnt to death, I run inside and rush up the stairs to find him sleeping peacefully in his cot. Breathing a sigh of relief I turn to leave the room but jolt to a stop. There is a ghost-like image in the doorway. "Lily?" "Yes". It's no louder than a whisper but I hear it anyway. "Why haven't you passed over to the afterlife? Is James still here too?" I'm about to ask her another question when she interrupts me.

"Why are you just leaving him? Take him somewhere safe". I can tell by the way she is talking that it is very difficult for her to be here. She truly is a powerful witch. "Because Dumbledore is sending Hagrid to come get him and take him to your sister" I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't want that to happen. "Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool. Harry would be treated as a common house elf if he was sent there." "I know". She looks at me with a look of shock and disbelief.

"If I took Harry now, Dumbles would get suspicious and try to find him. Hence why I'm letting Hagrid get him." Her facial features are slowly morphing from shock to understanding. "J-just make sure he stays safe from Dumbledore's manipulations. Please." "Of course Lily." "And make sure he knows that James and I love him." "I'll make sure he knows". Her image starts to fade away because of the strain she is putting on herself. "Go Lily. James is waiting." She smiles at Harry whilst she transfers to the afterlife and just before she goes I can't help but say "Besides I can't very well have my future master dying on me now can I?" I swear her eyes nearly bulge out of her sockets before she's gone and she exists only as a memory.

I chuckle to myself and check the time on a nearby clock. It's been a few hours since they were killed so someone should be arriving soon. I hear a motorbike pull up outside and I go to the closest window that over looks the front yard and see Sirius standing looking at the wreckage that once used to be a house.

I meld myself into the shadows when he enters and hide myself there. I watch him weep over the loss of two great friends that were practically family. He leans on the frame of Harry's room after his tears run dry. His eyes are puffy and tear tracks streak his face, the occasional sob breaking the eerie silence. He looks over to Harry when he stirs.

"Got ta get you out ta here pup. I've got ta get you somewhere safe". His voice is strained and horse from crying. He stands up on shaky legs and bundles Harry up in his blankets. I follow Sirius out, traveling though the shadows so that I remain unseen. Sirius was just tucking Harry in the sidecar of the baby blue motorbike when a loud crack was heard indicating another wizard had just apperated onto the street. Sirius immediately goes into a defensive stance, shoulders tense, wand raised, ready to protect Harry without a second thought.

He relaxes when he see's Hagrid's giant figure. "Sirius? Wha' are ye doin' 'ere?".

"I couldn't just leave Harry there Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I need to make sure he is protected. It's the least I can do to honour James and Lily." Sirius heaves a heavy sigh and rests his face in his hands. "Well, where is 'arry?"

"He is asleep in the sidecar." "Oh". Sirius turns his gaze to Hagrid with a questioning look. "Hagrid? Why are you here?". Hagrid starts to fidget nervously when Sirius doesn't remove his gaze. "Uh...well ya see...um...Professor Dumbledore sent me ta get young 'arry 'ere and take 'im to somewhere he'd be safe, well that's wha' Professor Dumbledore said anyways."

I tune the rest of the conversation between the two out because I know what the outcome will be, somehow Hagrid will convince Sirius that Harry should go with him and then Sirius ends up giving Hagrid his motorbike and so on and so forth. I move from the shadow of the tree I had been hiding in to get a better view of Harry, still sleeping, _'hmm that's weird, he hasn't even woken up once_'.

I do a quick scan on Harry to make sure everything is okay. Turns out, although Harry didn't do any magic, becoming a Horcrux drains away some of your magic from your core, therefore seeing that Harry is so young his core is still small so his body put him in a magically induced coma. It should only last until morning because of how little he is so it shouldn't really be a problem.

I look up just as Sirius apperates away. Hagrid is now sitting on the bike with Harry safely tucked away. He starts it up and flys off. I come out from the shadows just as Hagrid goes out of sight and I hear the sound of another apperation. Turning around I find Severus standing shakily on his feet. Our eyes meet and I can see all of the unshed tears in his eyes.

I slowly walk forward and rest a hand on his shoulder. I expected him to hit my hand away or send a curse at me, but never would I have expected that he would sag his shoulders and break down. Silent tears streak down his face and in my eyes he looks broken. Severus turns to look a the house and I use that moment to turn invisible and take my hand away.

I watch him put his hand to his shoulder and turn back to where I am standing, he looks right through me. He seems to shake himself before turning and walking to the house. I wait in the entry way before melding myself into the shadows once more and make my way to the Dursley's.

**Well that's the first chapter for you. All suggestions and corrections you have are wanted and welcome. If I get enough reviews I will post the next one. Thanks for reading :) byyee **

**username4myprofile**


End file.
